happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stop the Spinning!
Stop the Spinning! is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Fizzles Featuring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Sniffles *Sparky Appearances *Buck and Chuck Plot At the park, Fizzles buys a can of soda from a vending machine. She takes a drink and immediately starts spinning. The penguins are nearby fishing at a pond. Just as Icy catches a fish, Fizzles approaches and causes them to run, costing Icy his fish. Icy, Freezer, and Arcticus make it to their lair in time, but Eggy is sadly too late. Icy decides something must be done about the spinning chipmunk. The penguins go to Sniffles' house and talk to him about Fizzles' problem. Sniffles has in fact come up with a device, and this gives him the perfect opportunity. Sniffles brings his trap outside and leaves a soda bottle as bait. Fizzles comes and gets trapped, then Sniffles puts the device on her braces. Fizzles drinks the bottle, but just before she could spin, she is shocked by the device. As a result, she didn't spin, and the penguins high five each other. The penguins go back to the park to return to their fishing. Fizzles buys another can of soda and drinks up, but is shocked by the device on her braces to prevent her from spinning. Later, she walks into a store and spots a bottle of soda pop, but remembers the shock device and walks away from it. However, she is tempted by the sight of a box filled with soda cans. After purchasing it, She sits on a bench consuming the drinks, but couldn't enjoy it as the device kept shocking her. A drop of soda splashes on the device, making it go haywire. Although she no longer spun, she started jittering around because of electricity shocks. Buck and Chuck stood nearby Sparky, when Fizzles electrocuted and disintegrated them. Sparky runs for his life to avoid a deadly addition to his static shock problem. At the pond, Icy has trouble reeling in a fish, so Arcticus and Freezer tug on him to help. Sparky jumps in the water, causing himself to be electrocuted. The shockwaves travel up the fishing line and electrocute the penguins as well. Fizzles has now become a tornado of electricity and heads towards Sniffles' house. Sniffles watches TV with a bottle of soda, when Fizzles' crashes through the walls. Sniffles hangs on to his couch to prevent being pulled in. He grabs a wrench and lets go. A flash of lightning pitches the screen white and then fades away to reveal Sniffles' destroyed home. Sniffles regains consciousness, as does Fizzles, who reacts in joy seeing the device has been removed. She spots the bottle and drinks it, immediately spinning again. In fear of being shredded, Sniffles holds out the device, only to kill him and Fizzles. Moral "Spin the bottle!" Deaths #Eggy is shredded by Fizzles. #Buck and Chuck are shocked and disintegrated. #Sparky is electrocuted in the water. #Icy, Freezer, and Arcticus are electrocuted by Sparky. #Sniffles and Fizzles are electrocuted by the device. Trivia *This episode is similar to the False Alarm Episode. A similar character (Nutty) was cured of his old habit, only to slip into a new one. * Nobody survives this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors